Fuego, luna y espinas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [YAMICHI] Ellos eran tres partes de un todo. Eran el dragón, el lobo y la flor. Pero algo hizo que Mimi se alejara, y Taichi y Yamato necesitaban saber qué había pasado. [Para Scripturiens, por su cumpleaños y por el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8, ¡felicidades!]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Scripturiens_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **Fuego, luna y espinas**

.

Taichi masticó, haciendo mucho ruido, unas patatas fritas. Yamato, que estaba a su lado viendo el partido de fútbol, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Casi es la hora de la cena, deja de comer porquerías.

—Uy, perdona, mamá —se burló el otro—. No seas pesado, sabes que luego me como todo igualmente.

—Acabarás como una ballena a este paso. —Taichi soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Di lo que quieras pero no puedes resistirte a este cuerpo de modelo.

Se levantó la camiseta para dejar a la vista el torso. Yamato negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago, aunque más suave de lo que se lo habría dado antaño. Después dejó la mano ahí.

Escucharon la puerta y los dos se incorporaron, para saludar a Mimi.

—¡Princesa, me muero de hambre! ¿Qué harás de cena? —preguntó Taichi, acariciándole la mejilla cuando se acercó.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, Yamato y Mimi se repartían las comidas y Taichi fregaba siempre los utensilios. Era un buen pacto, sobre todo para sus estómagos.

Ella, con aire distraído, se quitó la chaqueta y dejó una bolsa sobre la mesa. Olía bien, posiblemente a ramen.

—Yo ya he cenado. Aquí tenéis. Me voy a dormir.

Y no les dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que se encerrara en su habitación.

Los chicos se miraron, la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que le pasaba algo. Solía llenarlos de besos al llegar a casa, cenaban siempre juntos y no le gustaba dormir sola. Se turnaban o acababan los tres en una incómoda cama pensada para dos personas.

—A ver, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo? —Taichi, indignado, se cruzó de brazos—. Te recuerdo que no habló apenas durante dos días porque _tú_ no te diste cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo.

—Bah.

Yamato se enfurruñó. Repentinamente estresado, abrió la ventana para encenderse un cigarro. Entre calada y calada lanzaba miradas a Taichi, pero él estaba ocupado viendo el final del partido.

—No se ha cortado el pelo otra vez… ¿verdad?

—¡Eso era falta! De verdad, qué panda de… ¿Has dicho algo?

—Que si se ha vuelto a cortar el pelo.

—No que yo sepa. Deja de darle vueltas, ya se le pasará, mañana nos despertará cantando alguna de esas canciones de moda y nos hará tortitas para desayunar.

—Supongo.

El rubio apagó el cigarro y suspiró. Bueno, el ramen se iba a enfriar.

Pero Taichi se equivocaba, no hubo canciones ni tortitas a la mañana siguiente. Cuando se levantaron, Mimi ya estaba preparada para salir.

—Hoy dormiré en casa de mis padres —dijo, con el gesto más inexpresivo que consiguió y una mochila enorme al hombro.

—¿No habíamos dicho de ir a comprar esta tarde? —preguntó Yamato, acercándose para agarrarle la mano, pero ella se soltó.

—Id vosotros. Hasta luego.

Se marchó y ellos se quedaron mirando la puerta, aún con legañas en los ojos y sin ser capaces de procesar lo que pasaba.

.

.

Taichi usó su arma secreta para esas situaciones: acosar a Mimi por móvil.

Le hablaba de tonterías, le mandaba fotos bonitas de flores con frases cursis y vídeos de animales haciendo algo gracioso. Pero nada, o no respondía o solo le daba algún monosílabo o icono.

Yamato, la noche siguiente, entró en la habitación de Mimi sin llamar. Ella estaba tirada en la cama leyendo una revista. Esquivó el beso en los labios, que acabó siendo uno en la frente, y echó al chico diciendo que estaba agotada y tenía un examen parcial temprano.

Y en los días siguientes Mimi apenas pasó por casa. Llegaba tarde, se iba a dormir a su habitación (sin invitarlos a acompañarla) y cuando se levantaban ya se había ido.

—A ver, esto no puede seguir así —se quejó Taichi una mañana, mientras se quitaba el pijama.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Yo intenté hablar con ella y no me dejó.

—Es que el enfado ya se está alargando mucho. Normalmente ya se le habría pasado, o nos habría gritado qué pasa.

—Todo eso lo sé. —Yamato siguió afeitándose, mirando al otro en el reflejo del espejo. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera alcanzar el desodorante—. Échate eso fuera, que luego no hay quien respire.

—Quejica.

Pero le hizo caso. Taichi siguió poniéndose los pantalones y la camiseta, mientras pensaba en alguna solución posible. Iban a tener que usar la última baza: preguntar a los demás. Mimi cuando se enfadaba lo gritaba por todas partes, o por lo menos se desahogaba con alguien.

Eso le dijo a Yamato y él estuvo de acuerdo. Se repartieron la tarea, se dieron un beso de despedida y esperaron que la cosa saliera bien. Pero para nada.

.

.

Mimi comía en silencio. Tenía las piernas dobladas encima de la silla y miraba fijamente su plato de pasta italiana. Yamato se había esmerado y había cocinado esa semana todas las comidas preferidas de la chica.

—Está muy bueno todo —alabó Taichi—, ¿verdad, princesa?

Ella lo miró un instante, seria, y movió un poco la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

Los chicos suspiraron e intercambiaron otra mirada elocuente. El rubio recibió una patada en la espinilla para que dijera algo, porque estaba siendo una situación ridículamente incómoda. Habían cenado mil veces juntos, decenas de ellas Mimi se había enfadado por algo, pero nunca había estado callada más de cinco minutos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó Yamato.

La chica tardó en darse cuenta de que se lo decía a ella. Dio un trago a su vaso de agua y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. No tengo más hambre, me voy a dormir.

Se puso en pie, pero Taichi le agarró la muñeca para no dejar que se escapara.

—A ver, esto es absurdo ya, dinos qué te pasa.

—No me pasa nada. —No miró a los ojos a ninguno. Yamato se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla, para que lo mirase—. Que no me pasa nada —insistió Mimi.

—Pues no es lo que parece —lo dijeron los dos, a la vez. En otro momento se hubieran reído.

—Creed lo que queráis.

Se soltó, dejó su plato en la cocina y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Taichi, frustrado, se pasó las manos por el pelo y lo dejó hecho un revoltijo. Yamato abrió la ventana y empezó a fumar cigarro tras cigarro.

—¿Has hablado ya con alguien?

—Iba a ver a mi hermana hoy pero al final no ha podido, llamé a Sora pero estaba ocupada. Mañana sin falta hablo con ellas.

—Si ninguna sabe nada…

—Iré a ver a Koushiro.

—Vale.

—Y tú habla con Jou por si acaso. Y con tu hermano.

—Ya, ya.

Qué estrés. Esa noche durmieron en la habitación de Taichi pero acabaron molestándose, uno por moverse mucho y el otro porque no dejaba de soñar cosas. Esos dos no funcionaban tanto tiempo sin Mimi para darle un toque dulce a todo, y ya llevaban muchos días sintiéndose solos. ¿Cómo pueden dos personas juntas sentirse solas? Bueno, había que ser ellos y conocer a Mimi para entender eso.

.

.

—Nos estamos volviendo locos. Así que, por favor, si sabéis algo soltadlo. —Taichi tenía unas ojeras gigantescas.

—Hermano, tienes muy mal aspecto.

—Lo sé. ¡Respondedme!

—No sé qué le pasa a Mimi, de verdad —dijo Sora.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

El chico apoyó la cara en la mesa y Hikari le acarició el pelo, intentando consolarlo.

Había quedado con su hermana y Sora para desayunar, cuanto antes supiera algo mejor que mejor. Pero parecía que Mimi, por una vez en su vida, se había quedado callada.

—Si no nos lo ha contado tiene que ser o algo muy personal vuestro o algo que le afecta de verdad —opinó Sora.

—Lo sé… pero con alguien ha tenido que desahogarse, ¿no? Siempre lo hace.

—Quizá haya hablado con Miyako —dijo Hikari—, la llamaré.

Pero no sacaron nada en claro, solo consiguieron que Miyako se estresara al saber que Mimi estaba rara. Dio un montón de opciones, desde que se les hubiera olvidado una fecha importante hasta que se sintiera algo dada de lado en la relación de tres que tenían… pero nada de eso encajaba.

—Que no… no puede ser nada de eso. —Taichi estaba al borde de lloriquear como un niño—. Lo hemos hablado un montón de veces y repasado lo que hicimos el último día que estuvo normal, y nada. Estuvimos con sus padres, luego Yama se fue a ver a Takeru y yo al gimnasio, ella tenía algo que hacer en la universidad. Cuando volvió a casa lo notamos.

— _Sigue pareciéndome rarísimo imaginar una comida familiar_ —dijo Miyako desde el teléfono, la habían puesto en altavoz.

—Era raro al principio, pero ya no. A Yamato le cuesta más, ya sabéis cómo es, pero los Tachikawa son tan simpáticos que al final quieras o no te sientes a gusto y te ríes con ellos.

—Podríais preguntarle a Kou —sugirió Sora—. A veces hay cosas que solo le cuenta a él, porque sabe que no va a opinar si no quiere.

Taichi se puso en pie, de pronto con energías renovadas.

—¡Sí! Voy a preguntarle ahora mismo.

—Ambos tenéis clase…

—Uy, es verdad. Bueno, pues luego quedo con él. Le mandaré un mensaje.

.

.

Jou dio un mordisco a su sándwich y miró disimuladamente la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Tenía diez minutos más de descanso, ni uno más. Se recolocó la bata de doctor y esperó pacientemente a que Yamato terminara de explicar lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, pedidle disculpas —simplificó.

—No voy a pedir perdón por algo que no sé si he hecho.

—Ya somos mayorcitos para estas cosas. Si habéis hecho algo que le haya dolido, ¿no es razón para sentirlo? Tenga o no razón.

Yamato no respondió. Sacó el paquete de tabaco pero Jou hizo que lo volviera a guardar, recordándole que estaban en un hospital.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—No, nada. La última vez que vi y hablé con Mimi fue el otro día, cuando quedamos todos.

—Tenía esperanzas de que tú lo supieras, Taichi ha hablado con las chicas y no tienen ni idea.

—Bueno, te queda una última esperanza.

Jou guiñó un ojo, para ver si su amigo pillaba el mal chiste que acababa de hacer. Después se escandalizó al ver la hora, se tragó de golpe lo que quedaba de sándwich y se marchó despidiéndose a lo lejos.

Yamato suspiró, estaba muy cansado de esa situación.

.

.

Mimi se metió una gran cucharada de helado de chocolate en la boca. ¡Qué importaba la línea! Estaba suficientemente enfadada y triste como para no cuidar nada de lo que comía.

Sabía que los chicos estaban ocupados ese día, así que se echó en el sofá y vio películas de esas que a ellos no les gustaban, cargadas de romanticismo, dramatismo y en las que las chicas tristes comían helado de chocolate a grandes cucharadas.

Suspiró, mirando la pulsera que siempre llevaba, esa que los simbolizaba a los tres… y se la quitó. Fue a su habitación a guardarla en el joyero.

Se sintió extraña. Como vacía.

Decidió darse un largo baño con jabones de olores exóticos, un regalo de Yamato. Y se puso algo de música, un CD que le había comprado Taichi.

Parecía que esos dos estaban en todas partes de su vida. Y por primera vez no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno.

.

.

—¡Habla!

—Tai…

—¡Que hables te digo!

—Si me sueltas, tal vez me apetezca responderte.

—¿Qué? Oh, perdona. —No se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Koushiro agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

El pelirrojo se recolocó la ropa y enderezó su silla de escritorio. En el ordenador había una sucesión de caracteres que Taichi ni entendía ni le importaban. Solo quería una respuesta. Solo quería que su amigo tuviera _algo_ que responder.

—¿Te ha dicho algo Mimi?

—No. Nada. —Koushiro intentó contener la risa por la consternación que tenía el otro. No lo consiguió muy bien.

—No sabemos qué más hacer.

—Es Mimi, acabará…

—No, esta vez es distinto. Está enfadada de verdad. Está… fría. —Aquello captó la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Enfadada o dolida? Porque son cosas diferentes. Cuando se enfada se le pasa, cuando algo le duele cuesta más.

—Yo qué sé, si es que no sé qué hemos hecho, pero es con los dos. Eso seguro.

—¿Habéis intentado hablar con ella?

—No, somos tan tontos como para no haberlo hecho… ¡Claro que lo hemos intentado!

—Pues no habrá sido suficiente.

Taichi resopló. Que Koushiro simplificara los problemas solía ser beneficioso, pero ese día solo le fastidió. No había nada que quisiera más que volver a ver a Mimi contenta.

.

.

Takeru abrió la puerta. Tenía ya, sin que Yamato hubiera llegado a hablar, gesto burlón.

—Cierra el pico si vas a reírte de mí.

—Hola a ti también, hermanito. Pasa, pasa.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco pero hizo caso. Ken y Daisuke, que compartían el piso con Takeru, estaban sentados en la mesa de comedor, cada uno con su portátil y apuntes por ahí.

Los saludó de pasada, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Daisuke jugaba a escondidas y que Ken se encargaba de lanzarle miradas de vez en cuando para que quitase el videojuego y siguiera repasando.

Los rubios se sentaron en el sofá, con cerveza en mano y un incómodo Yamato que no quería hablar del tema. Pero necesitaba preguntar.

—No, no sé qué le pasa a Mimi —dijo, de pronto, Takeru.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hikari —respondió, simplemente.

—Ya. Bueno, ¿ninguna indirecta o algo?

—Hablé ayer con la princesa. Por su voz noté que estaba algo rara, así que bromeé un rato y prometí que dejaría que eligiera ella la próxima vez que me acompañara de compras. Sirvió un poco.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Apenas ha pasado tiempo con nosotros desde… hace una semana, creo.

Yamato tenía ganas de fumar, pero como ya se había acabado el tabaco de aquel día (Taichi insistía en que un enfado de Mimi no debía pagarse con sus pulmones), se dedicó a marcar un ritmo imaginario con los dedos.

—Pues voy a haceros un favor grande. —Takeru sacó su teléfono y le guiñó un ojo—. A cambio, entretendrás a Taichi la próxima vez que quiera sacar a bailar a Hikari.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Mentiroso.

Takeru llamó a todos. Hasta Iori, que alegaba que tenía que estudiar, fue obligado a ir. Una reunión grupal era algo a lo que Mimi no se podía resistir. Así que allí estuvo, llegó con Miyako, oliendo a los jabones que Yamato le había regalado. Quiso acercarse a ella para olisquear su pelo, pero sabía que no le dejaría.

Aun así, la miró. Fija e intensamente. Y ella, por más que intentó escapar, acabó clavando sus ojos también en él. Cuando Taichi llegó y abrazó a Yamato, quedó claro: Mimi los echaba de menos también.

Era tan absurdo aquello. ¡Tan absurdo! Por primera vez en tanto tiempo parecía que el espacio personal de la chica era terreno prohibido. Y ambos estaban hartos.

Así que aprovecharon que habían puesto una película para sentarse en unos cojines en el suelo y arrastrar a Mimi con ellos.

Ella no les habló. Estuvo tensa y mirando fijamente a la pantalla, intentando que sus brazos dejaran de rozar los de los chicos… Pero ellos tenían un plan maestro. Sumar película aburrida, más la luz apagada, más que fuera tarde, era igual a una Mimi dormida.

Y así acabó, con el sueño venciéndole. La cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Taichi, la espalda contra el sofá y las piernas sobre el regazo de Yamato.

Ellos se miraron, exultantes. Una pequeña victoria.

Pero eso. Pequeña.

Porque la película terminó, la luz se encendió y Mimi despertó. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, primero frotó la mejilla contra Taichi y agarró la mano de Yamato. Después, probablemente al recordar que estaba enfadada, los soltó y se levantó. Nerviosa.

—Princesa…

—Hoy no duermo en casa —soltó. Estaba claro que acababa de decidirlo.

—Mimi… venga…

—Lo siento, he quedado con Sora. Duermo en su casa. Hasta luego.

Por la cara de Sora, ella no sabía nada de eso. Les lanzó una mirada cargada de significado a los chicos y se llevó a Mimi de allí, porque parecía muy inquieta. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, todos los demás los miraron.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, desconcertado, Daisuke—. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—Eso querrían saber ellos —le respondió Takeru—. No os desaniméis, está claro que cuando baja la guardia quiere estar con vosotros…

—No sirve de mucho —lo interrumpió Taichi.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que se ha quitado la pulsera. —Miró a Yamato, él asintió con la cabeza. Ambos, de forma automática, tocaron las pulseras que ellos llevaban. Las que ella les regaló, las que los simbolizaban a los tres…

—Esto es grave de verdad.

Hubo un silencio muy denso.

.

.

Mimi se mordisqueaba la uña del dedo pulgar. Sora, con suavidad, hizo que parara. No la veía con esa manía desde el examen de acceso a la universidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó cariñosamente.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro.

—Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad? —Mimi sonrió, más o menos.

—¿Tan mal disimulo?

—Sí. Pero no es nada malo, al contrario.

Sora se metió en la cama pero apoyó la cabeza en el brazo, para seguir mirando a su amiga, que ya estaba acurrucada en el futón.

—Puedes apagar la luz si quieres.

—No parece que tengas sueño.

—No mucho…

—Mimi, puedes contármelo, si quieres.

—Es que no… No quiero. Lo siento, no es por ti.

—Lo sé, tranquila. —Sora alargó un brazo para agarrarle la mano—. Si necesitas algo, sabes que estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna.

—Gracias.

—Y, por si te interesa, ellos están como locos por solucionarlo.

—¿Sí? Tienen pinta de no haber dormido mucho estos días…

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero lo sienten de verdad y quieren averiguarlo.

—El problema es que… el daño ya está hecho. Buenas noches, Sora.

—Que descanses.

.

.

Yamato terminaba su café mientras Taichi limpiaba los platos del día anterior y del desayuno.

—Acaba ya y dame la taza.

—Espera, pesado, me gusta desayunar tranquilo.

El rubio esquivó un amago de puñetazo y siguió bebiendo despacio.

Eran los mismos juegos de muchas mañanas, pero había una marcada ausencia. Todo era menos divertido si ella no estaba para reír, para charlar, para… simplemente estar.

Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, por eso ambos suspiraron a la vez. Aunque no se escuchó, porque Taichi era un escandaloso fregando. Había roto varios vasos porque no tenía cuidado. Una vez rompió el vaso favorito de Mimi, de cristal verde con relieve de flores, en compensación compró toda una vajilla de ese estilo. Yamato se quejaba por usar platos tan femeninos, pero un día llegó con cubertería a juego.

Mimi era de las que tenía detalles a menudo, pero ellos se esforzaban en también tenerlos de vez en cuando.

—Yama, estoy tan cansado…

—Has roncado toda la noche, pensaba que habías dormido bien.

—Idiota, yo no ronco. Y no me refiero a eso, aunque de todas maneras he soñado demasiado.

—Ya sé a qué te refieres. —Se levantó para darle la taza y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Taichi—. Espero que Sora le diga algo… Solo quiero saber qué le pasa.

—La echas tanto de menos como yo, ¿eh?

—Sabes que sí. Solo funcionamos bien, solo estamos bien, cuando somos nosotros tres.

—Hola, chicos.

Ambos dieron un respingo, no habían escuchado la puerta de casa. Miraron a Mimi y se sintieron igual de nerviosos, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sin saber cómo tratarla.

—Buenos días, princesa —susurró Taichi.

—Podrías habernos llamado y te habríamos ido a buscar a casa de Sora —dijo Yamato.

Mimi los miró fijamente y sonrió. Dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y dio un mordisco a una manzana que había en el frutero. Los chicos interpretaron aquello como una invitación y se acercaron a ella.

La mano de Taichi en su espalda baja, el brazo de Yamato rodeándole los hombros. Para Mimi fue como volver a estar en casa después de un viaje incómodo, largo y solitario. Cerró los ojos, quiso sentirse bien con el contacto de los chicos. De _sus_ chicos.

Pero no pudo. Todavía dolía demasiado.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron la primera lágrima caer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, con un hilo de voz, al separarse.

—Mimi, por favor, dinos qué pasa —suplicó Taichi.

—Si hemos hecho algo, lo que sea, que te haya hecho estar mal… lo sentimos. —Yamato no era precisamente un experto en pedir disculpas, así que aquello significaba mucho.

—No puedo… yo…

—Por favor, no podremos cambiarlo si no nos lo cuentas.

Ella se frotó los ojos, con rabia. No quería llorar. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose las lágrimas. Se apartó de los chicos, que habían vuelto a tocarla, y los miró de frente. Triste.

—El otro día, cuando comimos con mis padres y mi tío… Mi tío dijo que pobres de vosotros que teníais que aguantarme con lo caprichosa y egoísta que he sido siempre. No lo decía a malas, pero duele que te recuerden algo de lo que no estás segura, o errores que sabes que sí tuviste. Y vosotros… las personas más importantes de mi vida… solo os reísteis.

Mimi lloraba más y más. Volvió a colgarse al hombro su bolso y se marchó con paso rápido. Taichi reaccionó primero y quiso ir tras ella, pero Yamato lo retuvo.

—Déjala.

—¡Suéltame! No podemos dejar que se vaya así.

—Déjala, ahora querrá estar sola.

—¡Se ha enfadado por una tontería! —Intentó soltarse, pero el rubio le agarró la nuca para que lo mirase de cerca.

—No está enfadada por esa broma ni porque nos riéramos… —Taichi lo comprendió. Suspiró y apoyó su frente en la del otro.

—Está dolida porque cree que pensamos que es así.

.

.

La encontraron donde sabían que estaría. Ella realmente no se había escondido, quería que la encontraran. Estaba allí, al pie de _Daikanransha_ , esa noria o rueda tan alta y con vistas tan bonitas. Esa que parecía ser un escenario de fondo en muchos momentos de sus vidas, y que había sido el lugar donde la encontraron la primera vez que se marchó.

Aquella era la segunda y no pensaban dejar que hubiera una tercera.

No hablaron, solo esperaron su turno y condujeron a Mimi hasta una de las cabinas.

Ya había oscurecido, el puente Rainbow estaba lleno de luces de colores, igual que aquella gran construcción redonda. Cuando la cabina empezó a subir, Yamato agarró con suavidad el brazo de la chica y Taichi, con manos torpes, intentó volver a colocarle la pulsera. Hasta que el rubio se impacientó y lo intentó él mismo. Pero no pudo, esas joyas femeninas tenían enganches muy difíciles.

Mimi no pudo aguantar una sonrisa. Cogió la pulsera y miró fijamente ese símbolo que era de los tres. Que en ese momento... le parecía que solo simbolizaba fuego, luna y espinas. No le gustaba ser las espinas.

—No pensamos que seas egoísta —dijo Yamato. Ella no se movió—. No lo eres. Cuando alguien necesita ayuda de verdad eres la primera en ofrecerte, cuando tenemos que elegir lo que sea y a alguno le hace mucha ilusión alguna cosa… apartas lo que tú quieres.

—Eres generosa, princesa. —Taichi le sonrió, aunque ella siguió sin levantar la cabeza—. Y lo eres más porque siempre has tenido los caprichos que querías. Estabas acostumbrada a tener todo. Pero cuando hace falta pones a los demás por delante de ti.

—Y… nos daría igual si fueras la persona más egoísta del mundo.

—Lo que Yama quiere decir… es que te queremos, muchísimo. Y te querríamos con los defectos que tuvieras.

Mimi los miró a los ojos, primero a uno y luego al otro. Después abrió la mano y les tendió la pulsera. Ellos se asustaron, hasta que la vieron sonreír.

—Ponédmela —pidió.

Les costó todo el viaje en la noria, pero al final consiguieron que el cierre de la pulsera cumpliera su función.

Cuando la chica los llenó de besos y se abrazaron, todo volvió a estar en su lugar.

.

.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó, Taichi, desde el salón.

—¡Que ya empieza! —avisó Mimi.

—¡Voy, voy!

Yamato rodó los ojos. Siempre hacían igual, como si pasara algo si se perdía un par de minutos... Por fin el microondas emitió un pitido y sacó las palomitas. Las puso en un bol bien grande que tenían para esos momentos, y fue al salón. Taichi ya había dejado bebidas sobre la mesa baja frente a la tele y Mimi estaba desdoblando una manta para que se taparan.

El rubio se hizo hueco en el centro, el que hacía las palomitas se quedaba con el sitio del medio. Al instante Taichi le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y revolvió el pelo de Mimi. Ella se quejó pero le besó la mano, después se acurrucó junto a Yamato y subió las piernas a su regazo. Se taparon con la manta y dejaron el bol de palomitas encima de las piernas de Mimi. Subieron el volumen y se prepararon para disfrutar de la película.

¿Cuál era la película? No importaba. ¿Qué día y hora era? Daba igual.

Lo importante era que volvían a ser ellos tres. Juntos. El dragón, el lobo y la flor.

* * *

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Riens! :D

Espero que te guste este regalo, sé lo mucho que te gusta el Yamichi y es la primera vez que lo escribo. Hice un poco de trampas, cuando dejaste el reto en Mendigas Fickeras vi que era la idea que necesitaba para tu cumpleaños jajaja porque antes tenía otra idea que era demasiado elaborada.

Además, otras personitas tienen sorpresas preparadas en relación con este regalo. ¡Pero no diré más, las mejores cosas se hacen esperar!

Eres genial, genial, y espero que pases un día tan especial como mereces. Un abrazo y que cumplas muchos más :D


End file.
